Gwenpool
|-|Teen Gwen (Pre-Awakening)= |-|Adult Gwen/Evil Gwen (Post-Awakening)= Summary Gwenpool (Gwendolyn "Gwen" Poole) is a fictional character, a mercenary, and anti-hero appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. First appearing on Chris Bachalo's variant cover for Deadpool's Secret Secret Wars #2, Gwenpool eventually got her own comic when Marvel editor Jordan White approached writer Christopher Hastings. A human who originates from a universe similar to ours, Gwen Poole was transported into Marvel Universe as a teenager. She is known for her usage of Marvel Universe knowledge learned from her previous world in conflicts, thus breaking the fourth wall in a different fashion than Deadpool. However later on she gains access to directly interacting with the pages of comic books. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, 9-B with weapons | Unknown likely 9-C physically, Low 7-C with weapons, 2-C with Magic Rocket Launcher Name: Gwendolyn "Gwen" Poole, Gwenpool Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Female Age: 18 | Unknown, stopped aging Classification: Mercenary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Mastery of martial arts, stealth, and assassination, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Capable of breaking the fourth wall and is a human from the real world that entered the comic world), Plot Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (As long as she thinks she is a main character, she is one and the story will find ways to conveniently keep her alive, such as Doctor Doom having poor aim among other characters), Portal Creation, Forcefield Creation with Shield Generator, Resistance to Memory Manipulation | All powers of pre-awakened Gwen apply to post-awakened Gwen, Immortality (Type 1), Reality Warping (Formerly, could go into and out of the panels of comic books), Can see, talk, and interact with spirits/intangible beings, Dimensional Travel, Teleportation (Can teleport herself to anywhere she can imagine), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Formerly, could exist between the panels of a story also known as Gutter Space), Precognition (Can see her own future while between the panels), Sound Manipulation (Can collect sound effects to silence them), Time Travel, Telepathy (Can see the thoughts of others), Spatial Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Adhesivity, Summoning (Can summon past versions of other people, multiple Gwenpools can exist at once as a result of Gutter Space), Durability Negation, BFR with Gutter Space, Size Manipulation (Can imagine herself as a giant), Clairvoyance (Can sense her past being retconned), Magic with Magic Rocket Launcher, Dream Manipulation (Can teleport with any flashback that involves her), Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Can restore her memories by entering Gutter Space), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Gwenpool maintains control over Gutter Space even if her mind is altered), Resistance to Illusions, Resistance to Magic Attack Potency: Street level physically, Wall level with weapons (Can create sizable explosions with her custom grenades) | Unknown likely Street level physically, likely Small Town level with weapons (Can damage Spider-Man (Miles Morales) with blasters), Low Multiverse level with Magic Rocket Launcher (Beat Dormammu with the Magic Rocket Launcher crafted by Agamotto) (Can somewhat bypass durability through summoning. When summoning the past version of a person, the person will go unconscious) Speed: Superhuman (Grabbed onto a subway train at top speed, Kept up with Blade in a sword fight) | Unknown (Can dodge a Doombot and keep up with Miles Morales) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Can lift and throw large sacks of gold bars) | Unknown, at least Peak Human Striking Strength: Street Class (Can easily kick down doors. 1 2. Kicked in MODOK's eye) | Unknown, likely Street Class Durability: Street level (Survived landing head first onto a foot-think window.12), higher with Shield Generator. (Tanked MODOK's laser with Shield Generator) | Unknown Stamina: Higher than average | Unknown Range: Extended melee range with swords, several hundred meters with guns | Extended melee range with swords, several hundred meters with guns. Universal with Gutter Space. Standard Equipment: 2 katanas, 2 pistols, various other weapons such as grenades, machine guns, bombs, shield generator, etc. | All equipment of pre-awakened Gwen apply to post-awakened Gwen, 2 blasters, Potentially anything with access to the Gutter Space, Magic Rocket Launcher crafted by Agamotto, Grappling Hook Intelligence: Gwenpool is aware that the Marvel Universe is fictional and has a vast knowledge of Marvel characters, except Deadpool. She often plans out her attacks, but can also be unpredictable. She has out-strategized characters such as Deadpool with her knowledge of classic fantasy RPG tactics.1 2 3 Moreover, she is also capable of making portals to the Marvel Universe. Gwenpool was trained by Batroc and has become a very skilled fighter who has mastery over various weaponry, savate, and other martial arts. | She often uses Gutter Space to escape unwanted conflict or to confuse and distract her opponents. Her grandest scheme was manipulating the Marvel Universe into entering the Greatest Super Hero War of All Time for fun. Lastly, she took advantage of Squirrel Girl's running gag to beat Mephisto. Weaknesses: She can sometimes be reckless and oblivious to the consequences of her actions. Human weaknesses. | Weaker without her weapons, her power weakens if her past is being changed Feats: Killed a monster in the North Pole with an RPG Unaffected when time was been altered by Santa's magic (The following feats only apply to Post-Awakening Gwen) Saw through and escaped a pocket universe created by a Sorcerer Supreme from Teddy's and Gwen's memories Beat Mephisto using Squirrel Girl's unbeatable running gag. Assisting beating Magneto and Ultron with Silver Surfer's surfboard. Helped in defeating the skrulls Killed Miles Morales with one blaster shot Stopped the Green Goblin Can ask her future self for advice Resistant to Doctor Strange's powers when at full control of her powers Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gutter Space:' An extra-multiversal dimension located between the panels of a comic book beyond the panels. Gwenpool can freely enter and exit Gutter Space after awakening. She drag anything into and out of Gutter Space regardless of the destination, reality, or time period, including people.1 2 3 Can teleport with a flashback that isn't even her own or with her imagination. *'Leg Sweep:' Gwenpool sweeps her opponents legs from behind. *'Leaper Kick:' A kick Gwenpool learned from Batroc the Leaper. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Note 2: Click here for a Gwenpool Respect Thread Key: Pre-Awakening | Post-Awakening Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mercenaries Category:Sword Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Female Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Assassins Category:Stealth Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 9 Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Portal Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Hax Users Category:Telepaths Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:BFR Users Category:Probability Users Category:Sound Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Dream Users